Now it ends
by xxitisbluexx
Summary: [Eso era todo, su lista finalmente estaba completa]...[Debería estar satisfecha, ese debería ser el día más feliz de su vida, pero lo único que siente es un nudo en su garganta, y un vacío en su corazón]...[Arya cae de rodillas al suelo y se abraza a sí misma... finalmente se rinde y llora por primera vez desde hace años]


**Todo es propiedad de George R. R. Martin**

* * *

 **A/N** : Estoy de regreso, con un 1-S.

Entonces... La séptima temporada de GOT terminó, y... no lo sé, solamente voy a decir que estoy bastante decepcionada con lo que D&D hicieron, especialmente con el personaje de Arya. Por no mencionar que hay que esperar hasta el 2019 para ver otra vez a los Stark _*cries in silence*_

Pero por suerte existe FF y AO3 para nosotros los fans.

Como podrán darse cuenta, este no es el típico fic de ships. Es algo nuevo para mí, y espero haberlo hecho bien. Creo que es lo más corto que escribí hasta la fecha, apenas supera las 1.000 palabras.

Quiero aclarar que tengo mis dos OTP son: Gendrya y Jonrya, así que las historias que escribiré en un futuro son pura y exclusivamente de ellos.

En este fic en particular, la relación de Jon y Arya no insinúa nada romántico, pero si eres un/a shipper Jonrya y quieres verlo de esa forma puedes hacerlo. Y si no, pues es la relación de hermanos más bella y pura que pueda existir. Eso ya es criterio de cada uno.

* * *

 **Now it ends**

* * *

El olor de la sangre es lo primero que la golpea. Le siguen los gritos horribles, ensordecedores, y las manos tratando de empujarla lejos, pero Arya no se detiene. Continúa clavando la daga, una y otra vez. Se coloca encima de su víctima, como un lobo lo hace con su presa, y no muestra piedad. Clava la daga con firmeza, sintiendo como el filo atraviesa la carne, y se detiene al chocar con el hueso. Con cada estocada, un nuevo rostro aparece frente a ella.

Ser Meryn Trant.

Polliver.

La Montaña.

Ser Ilyn Payne.

Walder Frey.

Joffrey.

Tywin Lannister.

Los gritos ya se detuvieron, pero ella sigue empuñando la daga incluso con más fuerza que antes. La sangre ahora salpica la mayor parte de su rostro, e inunda sus dedos, volviéndolos pegajosos.

No oye el sonido de la puerta detrás abriéndose, ni la voz de Jon diciéndole que se detenga, que ya es suficiente; y cuando siente sus brazos rodeándola para separarla, ella lucha y se remueve como un animal salvaje cegado por la rabia. Gruñe, grita, patalea y le clava sus uñas para separarse, pero su cuerpo está cediendo al cansancio, y él la abrazaba con tanta fuerza que casi siente que se ahoga.

Cuando vuelve a abrir sus ojos, está a menos de un metro del cuerpo mutilado de la Reina. La sangre fluye como un río, pintando la alfombra de la habitación real. Su rostro blanco ahora está teñido de rojo, y la belleza que alguna vez la acompañó ahora está oculta por los orificios que la daga hizo en su piel.

«Valar Morghulis —su mente grita, pero no puede abrir su boca para decirlo en voz alta—. Valar Morghulis»

Intenta incorporarse y acercarse al cuerpo. Quiere verlo y grabar en su mente cada mínimo detalle de su trabajo, pero los brazos de su hermano la mantienen junto a él, impidiéndole escapar. Segundos después, su cuerpo deja de responderle, y solamente permanece sentada allí, en silencio. Todo su cuerpo se sacude como si estuviera siendo azotado por los vientos del invierno, pero ella no lo nota.

En su mente, repasa una y otra vez los nombres de su lista. Los nombres que sentenció en forma de oración durante tantos años, los nombres que le dijeron una razón para levantarse en la mañana, para continuar luchando aun cuando su familia estaba muerta.

Eso era todo, su lista finalmente estaba completa. Había finalizado con una de las primeras personas en ocupar un lugar: Cersei Lannister.

Arya quiere sonreír, quiere reír de la misma forma en que oyó a Joffrey hacerlo después de ordenar la muerte de su padre, pero ningún sonido sale de su boca.

Debería estar satisfecha, ese debería ser el día más feliz de su vida, pero lo único que siente es un nudo en su garganta, y un vacío en su corazón. Su estómago da vueltas, y ella se aleja con un salto de Jon, sintiendo que va a vomitar en cualquier momento. Antes de que su hermano pueda volver a acercarse a su lado, Arya cae de rodillas al suelo y se abraza a sí misma. Todo se vuelve oscuro, y su mente se desconecta. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que derrama la primera lágrima, pero pronto le siguen más sin que pueda evitarlo y cuando un sollozo ronco le atraviesa la garganta, finalmente se rinde y llora por primera vez desde hace años.

Llora por su padre.

Llora por su madre.

Por Robb, su esposa y él bebé que fue asesinado antes de siquiera nacer.

Por Rickon, el dulce niño al que los Dioses le arrebataron todo lo que conocía en tan sólo un segundo.

Por Sansa, y todo el infierno que tuvo que atravesar para sobrevivir.

Por Bran, quien tuvo que huir de su propio hogar.

Por Jon, por no ser más su inocente hermanita, aquella a la que le revolvía el cabello.

Por Nymeria, la loba que alguna vez le perteneció y ahora era igual de salvaje que ella.

Por ella, que había olvidado la sensación de sentirse segura y a salvo.

Por el Norte.

Llora por Invernalia.

Los brazos de Jon ahora la sostienen con tanta fuerza que le hace daño, pero ella simplemente se hunde en su abrazo y sigue sollozando contra su cuerpo.

—Está hecho, Arya —la voz de su hermano se oye suave, y le calienta el corazón—. Ya ha terminado, _hermanita_.

Jon la acomoda en su torso, y la levanta de allí, sosteniéndola contra él mientras comienza a caminar. Arya quiere salir de allí por su cuenta, triunfante y temible como un lobo, y no en los brazos de su hermano como si fuera una niña pequeña; pero las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo y ella se rinde.

Arya estaba cansada.

Cansada de escapar.

Por la guerra.

Por pasar la mayor parte de su vida mirando hacia su espalda, atenta al peligro que pudiera rodearla.

Por haber tomado su primera vida cuando era una niña de nueve.

Por tener un corazón oscuro.

Cansada de oler a muerte.

Para cuando salen del castillo, ella sigue en sus brazos, aferrada como si su vida dependiera de ello. Entierra su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de su hermano, e inhala su aroma.

Huele a acero y sangre seca, como los caballeros.

A los vientos fríos del Norte.

A nieve.

A Invernalia.

 _Jon huele a hogar._

Afuera, la guerra ya acabó. El aire está impregnado con el humo del fuego, las cenizas y la sangre de los soldados.

Las fuerzas de Daenerys Targaryen están agrupando a los enemigos sobrevivientes. Los Dothraki festejan con gritos, mientras los dragones danzan en el cielo, pero Arya no escucha nada de eso. A su alrededor, la escena pasa en cámara lenta, como si aquello no fuera más que uno de sus sueños.

Lo único que oye es el sonido de las palomas revoloteando, moviendo sus alas, y ella apunta sus ojos hinchados por el llanto hacia el cielo claro y despejado.

Una última lágrima cae por su mejilla, una leve sonrisa se forma en la comisura de sus labios, y finalmente encuentra la voz para hablar de nuevo.

—Hoy no.

* * *

 **A/N** : Bueno, eso fue todo. Cortito, lo sé.

No me gusta explicar mucho el contexto, pero... para resumir: Esto se situaría en el final de GOT. Daenerys y Jon pelean en Desembarco del Rey y nuestra Reina de Dragones triunfa _*yay*_ , mientras todo eso sucede, Arya se escabulle y es ahí donde mata a Cersei. Sé que la trama en sí misma carece de sentido, pero vamos a obviar eso y concentrarnos en Arya obteniendo su venganza y eliminando el último nombre de su lista.

Oh, también quería aclarar que la parte en donde describe que ella oye el sonido de las palomas volando, es una referencia a la primera temporada y esa escena donde ella observa a las palomas volar cuando decapitan a su padre. Espero que lo hayan notado por sí solos, y si no pues, mis disculpas por no saberlo comunicar correctamente.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos.


End file.
